Tokka Week 5
by Vox Populi
Summary: Well, It's TOKKA WEEK! Numbah Cinq or five. Second time doing it, I hope everyone enjoys it! Prompts are Rumble, addiction, plan of attack, mother, cozy, tease, and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Tokka Week: Day 1 Rumble

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Rumble Pit! I am your host Rumble 'Bones' Jones!"

The voice came through the PA system into Toph's dressing room. For months she has been preparing for this fight. Scouting out her opponent, Sammy 'Sunny Side Up' Biggola, but early this morning she woke up terribly sick, and she feared that she might not be able to fight. Ever since Sokka married her, they have struggled with money, and ever since Sokka became desperate to provide for his wife, he became more ludicrous in how the money was made.

"Toph, you can do this." Sokka said.

"Five minutes Bandit." a man said outside the door with a knock.

Toph stood up, blood rushed to her head making her woozy, but luckily she had Sokka to steady her balance. "Thanks, for being there for me Sock."

"I always will be, I love you." he brought her in for a tight embrace.

"I love you too," she whimpered in his ear.

"We'll get through this, I promise."

"Bandit, let's go." the man re-appeared beckoning for Toph to follow him to the ring.

"Sock, I gotta go."

"I know. Go kick his ass." Sokka said, causing Toph to smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now turn our attention to the title card bout for the evening, and boy, is it a real treat. Tonight! In this very ring, we will witness the return of the defending champ, The Blind Bandit, who is returning after an eight-teen year hiatus. Rest assured I'm sure she can still kick ass. Her opponent, is the man who took her place after she left, your champion, you love him, you need him, Sammy 'Sunny Side Up' Biggola!" the crowd shook the underground arena to it's very foundation. "Folks, this is a no holds bar match, anything goes. First one to be knocked off the stage, or knocked out cold, loses. The Rumble Pit at this time would like to thank it's sponsors: The Jasmine Dragon, the very finest tea and service, and Ba Sing Se Battle Gear, providing the Earth Kingdom with the sharpest swords and the strongest armor for over hundred years. I know give it up to fight caller, Cao 'Buck' Hugn, and his color commentator John 'Holy Jumpin' Xei

"John, this match-up seems to be one of the best we've seen in a long time."

"That's right Cao, the Blind Bandit is finally making her return to the ring. I'm anxious to see if she has improved."

"You know, some say she was Toph Bei Fong who helped the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord, but that is only speculation."

"Cao, there is a lot of hype surrounding this young woman, I hope she can fill those shoes she left eight-teen years ago."

"Me too John. And here she comes, walking out of her dressing room making a bee line for the arena floor accompanied by... who is that John?"

"I believe her husband, Socks 'McGee' O'Hoolihan. A promising fighter from Triple-A."

"I heard he has a wicked uppercut. The Blind Bandit has made it to the arena stage, and now here comes the champ! Making head way to the floor. John, what should the Blind Bandit expect to see from Sammy?"

"Power. Lots and lots of power. This man has the record of the quickest knock out of two seconds, beating the previous owner, believe it or nor, the Blind Bandit's three seconds."

"Simply amazing, folks we aren't kidding here, this fight has an enormous potential of being the greatest fight of all time, no doubt the fight of the century."

"Cao, the Blind Bandit should forfeit right now."

"Why is that John?"

"Sammy is younger, he's proven himself to be a much better fighter, and let's not forget the Blind Bandit hasn't seen any action for almost two decades."

"A fair point John, but I doubt the Blind Bandit isn't going to give up that easily."

DING

"And here we go! The Blind Bandit and Sammy step onto the arena and bow, a show of sportsmanship that has been part of the Rumble Pit since it's founding. Sammy starts off the fight with a wicked looking boulder with evil intentions heading straight for Bandit."

"Cao she isn't even moving! Does she know he attacked?"

"The boulder is closing in, and what the hell?"

"She disappeared, Cao! She borrowed under the arena's floor."

"We haven't seen a move like that since the Mole was around, who famously fought The Blind Bandit before she retired. Sammy has no idea where the Bandit is, and I think it's safe to say we don't either."

"The best choice of action for Sammy here is not to move. Stand his ground, and sink in for the Bandit's attack. She can't breathe while underground."

"It wouldn't surprise me though if she could breathe under there, but non the less, air is important. And there she is!"

"Holy jumpin'! Cao she really got him there with her borrowing attack."

"It appears so, she borrowed behind him and kicked up five mean looking boulders and all five hit Sammy square sending him the the safest place to be in the arena, the center."

"That's right Cao, it's the furthest point from all the sides."

"The Bandit is now standing there waiting for Sammy to make his move."

"Sammy should be cautious here, his first attack lead him to getting hit five times."

"Of course John, Sammy should still be thinking about the Bandit's last attack. Sammy is taking a horse stance and the Bandit has shifted her front foot to send a borrowed missile at Sammy's feet. It connects! Separating Sammy's feet into a painful looking split."

"The good ol' Split Missile. It looks like The Blind Bandit still has it."

"Lets see if the Bandit can finish it off here, and she stomps her back foot to the ground shooting a column up to hit Sammy square in the face."

"No doubt that broke his nose. Blood is pooling on the ground."

"The Bandit jumps up, and with a warriors shout she pounds the floor causing an explosion of dirt and rock to kick up from where Sammy was laying."

"Cao, I'd like to point out, that that explosion sent a good sized rock up into out booth."

"Just goes to say folks, not even we are safe from the action here at Rumble Pit, and where is Sammy?"

"That dust cloud is really making it hard for us to see the action."

"I can see The Blind Bandit easily, but Sammy I can't."

"The Blind Bandit is infamous for doing this move. Kicking up a huge dust cloud, as if to level the playing field for her, as she really is blind."

"No doubt that is her intention because I can't see Sammy anywhere, and the fight hasn't been called off so he still has to be in the arena. Wait, more action here. A massive barrage of boulders is coming from inside the dust cloud."

"From Sammy."

"It does appear that Sammy is still kicking and is very pissed that the Blind Bandit hurt him, or he wouldn't be sending such a volley at her."

"I'd like to point out that The Blind Bandit can't see those boulders flying at her, and yet she is able to breaking them with her earth bending moments before they hit her."

"Good point John, just the fact that she was the champion and was blind makes the feat all that harder to believe. The Bandit is now returning her own volley, which is no doubt less in numbers, but she seems to know exactly where to put them, unlike Sammy's which was more random looking."

"Compared to Sammy's volley, the Bandit's looks like a doctor performing a medical surgery."

"Sammy has dispersed the dust cloud in order the see the Bandit's return volley, and he crushes the rocks with ease. He caught the last one, and he is sending back towards The Blind Bandit. Oh! She's hit! Sammy has managed to get a hit on The Blind Bandit!"

"I think it's her age getting to her."

"No doubt that is a factor in this fight John. The Bandit is up, and screams rather wildly."

"I'm scared for Sammy now."  
>"I don't think anyone has ever hit The Blind Bandit for as long she has been in the arena."<br>"Holy jumpin', Cao!"

"Well folks, that certainly is a way to end this fight. The Blind Bandit has encased Sammy in a rock coffin and moments after that, she explodes the coffin sending bits of rocks everywhere, and knocking Sammy off the stage."

DING

"Cao, it's at time like this I can re-watch something over and over. That happened so quick! Holy jumpin'."

"There it is folks. The Blind Bandit has reclaimed her title as champion of Rumble Pit. This fight has been provided by The Jasmine Dragon, the very finest in tea and service. John anymore words?"

"The Blind Bandit is now the person to beat in the Rumble Pit, she is now number one."

"Folks I hope you have enjoyed this fight as much as we have. We'll see you next time. I'm Cao Hugn and that's John Xie. Until next time."

"Toph! I knew you could do it!" Sokka ran on the arena to hug his wife and the victor.

"Uff, Sokka I got hit pretty bad." she backed up a step to show the bruise on her side.

"Toph, we should get that checked out, you might have broken a rib."

"I hope not."

"Hey, Bandit. That was one hell of a fight, here's your winnings and your belt. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks Jones, it's good to be back, but I might be out for a while with this injury." Toph pointed to her injury.

"That's fine, take your time. Heal up, and when you are ready to defend you know where to find me."

"Right," Toph held up her belt to show the crowd and they responded with cheers and approval of her return. "it really is good to be back. I missed it kinda."

"I'm just relieved that you are alive." Sokka hugged her again being mindful of her bruise.

"Let's get out of here." Toph motioned for the dressing room.

"I'll collect the bet, made a lot of money with you being the underdog."

"Haha, I bet a lot of people made a lot of money." Toph teased as she and Sokka walked back to the dressing room. Toph waved to the crowd acknowledging the cheers and the standing ovation.

Day 1: Rumble

Well, my second time doing Tokka Week. I love Tokka week, because the Title of the chapter is already picked out for you! My other idea for this prompt was that Sokka's stomach was rumbling, so Toph makes him a sandwhich hahaha. I think I picked the better one. Like my last time doing Tokka Week, my seven prompts were like a story in that the chapters built off each other, this will be the same for this series. If you are confused, read my first Tokka week haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokka Week : Day 2 Addiction

Today began the same for Toph as every day for the past two weeks, throwing up. Needless to say, it isn't Toph's nor Sokka's favorite way of starting the day, but they've had worse starts. After the day's barf session Sokka went about bandaging Toph's wounds. He'd much rather have Katara look at the injury, but with her back at the South Pole with Aang, he'll have to make do. Sokka felt the wound, and through his experienced touch he could make out at least three broken ribs, so he was extra cautious as not to set the ribs out-of-place.

"Ouch! Dammit Sokka, be a little more gentle." Toph said gritting her teeth in discomfort.

"Sorry Toph. Lift your shirt up more."

"I'll just take it off." Sokka stared at his wife's bare back, mouth dropped at her sudden move.

"Don't move your side too much, the ribs are delicate at the state." he said this as she brought up her shirt to cover her chest. "Just please hurry, we have to buy food for the week, and I don't want to miss out on the sales."

"I understand almost done."

"Ow!" she back handed Sokka across the face turning on her good side.

"Please stop, I'm trying to help you." his voice soothing her temper.

"No, you are trying to kill me."

"You are mistaking me as Sammy, he tried to kill you."

"Yeah and look what happened to him."

Thoughts of Toph fighting Sokka rushed through his mind. None of them ended well for him, even in her injured state. He pushed the thoughts away and changed the subject.

"What are you thinking for dinner for tonight?"

"Are you done yet? I've been sitting here for an hour!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"You've been here for ten minutes." he pointedly said.

"I've been here for three days! Sokka hurry up!"

"Done." just as he finished this, she turned right round and tackled him to the floor. "Toph? What are you doing!" Sokka protested as now the scenarios of his untimely death is now coming to fruition. "You took to long, now you die..."

"No, please Toph! Don't do this! Think of everything we've done together!" Sokka tried to turnover to pry Toph off him, but she spread out her legs to prevent any attempt of escape.

"Go on." dipping her face closer to his, her warm breath flowing over his face.

"Toph I love you, I'd do anything for you! You know that I would. I know times look rough right now, but that isn't grounds to kill me."

"You promised to provide for me." now her nose brushed up against his.

"Haven't I?"

"You've made me dependent on you, Sokka." her breath grew sharper.

"Yeah?" Sokka said as now he is confused as her body language is not suggesting murder, and the room grew hotter with her every breath.

"I'm addicted to you. Your touch, smell, and touch. If I don't get enough of you, I'll die."

"Well, I'm right here." Sokka's hands that were up in his defense now snaked across her back pulling her chest to chest.

"Don't move too much." Toph mocked while reaching down to kiss Sokka.

"That was great Sokka." Toph said as she trailed her fingers across his bare chest.

"It was great for me too." he bent down to kiss her one more time.

"We should get dressed for shopping." Toph said.

"Wait a little longer," he pulled her up more on his body so her head rested on his shoulder, "I could lie like this forever."

Sokka and Toph snapped to the large snap of their front door slamming against the ground. Sokka slid his legs out to grab his pair of pants and his sword he keeps near the bed. Toph scrunched up the covers to cover her body as she looked at Sokka with her blind eyes. The sound of footsteps filled the still house. Sokka put his finger to his lips, although an ineffective move to quiet Toph, quiet she remained to scared to move. The footsteps grew louder and Sokka knew that soon the figure would appear in his lone of sight, in preparation Sokka readied his sword.

"That'ss her, that'ss the bitch who broked my nose."

"Sammy Biggola?" Toph questioned recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, and this time I brought friends." Sammy pointed a fat thumb behind him. His friends stepped up. "Get 'em." The men stepped forward towards the bed, but Sokka stepped in front of them his sword pointed at the attackers. "Move pipsqueak. Our beef isn't with you."

"You just made it mine." Sokka finished and he slashed the closest man in the gut cutting him open and dropping to the floor. The man on Sokka's left stepped up to attack Sokka, but Sokka pointed the tip of the sword at the man's direction ceasing his advance. The movement of the sword caused Sokka's back to be turned to the man on the extreme right. He shouted leaping at Sokka, and Sokka turned the sword to a reverse grip and without looking from the man on the left he thrust the sword under his arm pit. The leaping man couldn't dodge in time to avoid the fall on Sokka's sword as he stabbed himself on the sword coming down. Sokka unsheathed the sword from the dead body behind him and yelled as he sliced upwards at the man on the left. The man dodged the side Sokka cut horizontally making the man duck under the blade. The man came up with a return uppercut, but Sokka made the horizontal cut's momentum to help him spin around, avoiding the uppercut and swing around to cut the man's shoulder. The man yelled in pain as he clutched his cut and he rushed Sokka, ending with the man to be stab in the stomach clean through.

"Enough of this." another man appeared behind Sammy.

"Rumble Jones?" Sokka questioned while looking at Toph, who was still huddled covering herself.

"Lady and gent, it seems we have a problem here. Let's come to a … compromise." Jones placed a cool hand on Sammy's shoulder and pushed him out-of-the-way so Jones was face to face with Sokka.

"Compromise? You tried to kidnap my wife!"

"Kidnap is such a strong word. I prefer to use borrow."

"I want you out of my house." Sokka threatened with voice and his sword's point was raised to Jones' chest.

"The Blind Bandit will fight Sammy in a title rematch tomorrow. It will be a thirty man knock out fight."

"She is in no way healthy enough to fight thirty men at the same time."

"Don't worry, Socks McGee, you're a fighter to, Triple-A right?"

"Ahhh," Sokka looked at Toph, who nodded, "Yeah Triple-A, sure."

"Well, I guess you can say I'm calling you up. You'll fight with her. That way both of you two will die at the same time. You know, a little more romantic that way don't you think?"

"You're sick." Sokka spat lowering his brow.

"Be at the Rumble Pit tomorrow at noon, or I'll personally end both of you. Understood?"

"Fine." Toph peeped out, "I'll be glad to kick your asses tomorrow anyway. Jones I hope to see you in that arena too."

"I'll be there Bandit. Just you wait and see. Oh, wait you can't see, bitch!" Jones and Sammy laughed. Sokka cold clocked Jones in the jaw knocking him to a knee. He raised his said to the door that Sammy was standing on. "Two things, You owe me a new front door, and get the fuck out of my house, or I'll personally end you both of you. Understood?" Sokka glared down at Jones. Jones scrambled backwards away from Sokka, got up, and with Sammy left the house. Sokka went to Toph's side and embraced her whispering, "It's okay baby, they're gone. We'll go to the arena tomorrow and settle this, I promise."

"Sokka. It's two against thirty! We'll need a plan."

"Leave the plan to me."

Day 2: Addiction

Okay, to be honest, this one was kinda hard to write for the prompt. And yes, they laid new carpet (if you get what I mean hehehe). Tomorrow's prompt is already set up in this chapter haha. I thought of bringing in Katara and a doctor, who gets Toph addicted to some type of herb but that wasn't the best as it didn't leave much room for tomorrow's prompt. I hope you enjoy this week of stories I know I am! Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokka Week 5 Day 3: Plan of Attack

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Rumble Pit! I am your host for tonight's main event. A thirty versus two, the battle will consist of the thirty best Rumble Pit fighters against The Blind Bandit and Socks 'McGee' O'Hoolihan. But you might ask, 'Why doesn't Rumble 'Bones' Jones fight too?'. Well have no fear, for I am fighting along side my companions. We don't aim to disappoint here at the Rumble Pit."

"Alright Toph let's go over the plan one more time." Sokka laid down a sketch of the arena floor.

"I'll make a dome around us."

"Right, and using two of my swords you metal bend them to my forearms."

"After doing that, I explode the dome and kick up a dust storm."

"And using my special goggles I used to cross Si Wong Desert, I start my attack."

"On my half I'll cast up hundreds of columns shifting the battle higher up away from most of the earth on the arena floor."

"Now for the coup de gras if you will ha ha..."

"We need to leave now." the man at the door said.

"Alright one second please." Sokka answered and he took Toph into his arms. "Hey."

"Hi." she blushed, it was like meeting Sokka for the first time again.

"You're hurt, so don't push yourself to hard okay?" she nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. I've lost so much already."

"We've lost so much already, I'm part of your life now." she corrected with a smile.

"Right." he patted her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." a small tear ran down her cheek and landed on the slate floor.

"Now, we have to leave now." the man at the door protested.

"Let's go kick some ass." and Sokka lead Toph out the door.

"Well John, this has to be the best fight we should see in our life time."

"No doubt Cao, but I'm more worried for the Bandit, let's not forget she got hit hard on the side yesterday to win the belt."

"I have an inkling that the injury will play a major role in how this fight plays out. And here comes The Blind Bandit and Socks 'McGee' O'Hoolihan, Socks holding up the Bandit's belt, and it seems the crowd here is giving the duo a rough time."

"A lot of boo's and jeers. I think that man below us said he might join in the battle royal."

"I think security has everything under control. The audience is now throwing objects at the Blind Bandit, and fortunately Socks is rushing to get to the middle of the ring to get his wife in a safer place."

"Look at how Socks is armed. I'm counting six swords sheathed down his back. Two at hip, daggers strung across his chest, and studded gloves and leather armlets. Geez, that is one scary looking fella."

"Many say that Socks bears a major resemblance to Sokka, the Water Tribe hero who helped the Avatar with end the Hundred Year War."

"I don't think so Cao, I've seen Sokka, he's much scrawnier than Socks. Man, Socks' arms look like iron rods. I can't think of anyone better to have on my side for a fight like this."

"Of course Socks' major draw back is that he can't bend."

"Right Cao, a major fault, but think of all that skill it takes to get this far without having the ability. A right Socks has earned."

"Here comes the opposition. The thirty man team is lead by Sammy 'Sunny Side Up' Biggola and Rumble 'Bones' Jones. This match is a title defense for the Bandit, if she loses, Sammy gains back his title."

"Boy, does Sammy look roughed up! His face is still a pulp from his last fight with the Bandit, who landed multiple hits on him."

"John, who do you think is going to this fight?"

"The betting man has to give it to the side with the numbers, but..."

"But you feel that The Blind Bandit and Socks will win?"

"I do Cao. I can't put my feeling on it, as if some benevolent being is watching over those two today."

"Well, the Socks and The Blind Bandit will defiantly need some divine intervention to survive this fight."

DING

"And the fight is under way! The thirty man team has circled around Team Bandit, and The Blind Bandit was raised up a massive dome covering herself and Socks."

"An impressive strategy, and that is how this battle will play down to, strategy."

"The dome has exploded open! A massive shock wave rattles through the stadium and the crowd goes nuts. A dust cloud has kicked up blocking our vision of the battle."

"I feel we are missing the fight of the millennium here. I wish I knew what's happening down there..."

"Wait a minute daddy."

"Wait? This is your bedtime story and you want me to wait?"

"Yeah, how does this have to due with you and mommy having me?"

"I'm getting to that part, patience Kya darling."

"Fine." Kya pouted and crossed her arms.

"Where was I?" he put a finger to his beard.

"You were just about to start what you did during the dust storm daddy."

"Oh right. Thanks sweet pea." he got up to re-enact the scene. "There I was. In the midst of a giant dust storm. Mom is whipping it real well, but thanks to my..."

"Goggles!" she shouted as her enjoyment with saying the word excited her.

"Right my goggles, I could see. So with the swords bended to my armlets I rushed forward slashing wildly into the dust." Sokka mimicked the 'wild slashing' by flailing his arms in every which way. "I managed to cut about 5 bad guys this way. I had to dodge boulders the size of you!" he pointed at Kya who dragged the sheets up to her chin in fright.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes you. I went to where the rocks where being shot from and it's this big ol' guy. He's huge!" Sokka said this while outstretching his arms to depict the man's hugeness. Kya whispered wow as Sokka went on, "I crept up around back, sneaking quietly so he won't hear me, I raised my swords over my head and -"

"Sokka! What are you doing!"

"Honey... I was telling Kya how you had her..." Sokka was hunkered down 'sneaking' with his hands over his head helping Kya imagine the story.

"How we had her." Toph corrected.

"No, no, no. How you," emphasis on 'you', "had her."

"Well, quit talking about you then. Instead talk of me."

"But I don't know what you did."

"Kya, sweetness?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Ignore your pig-headed father of yours, and let me tell the story." Kya giggled and clapped gleefully in amazement, as now she has two story tellers telling the same story.

"While your father was busy being a barbarian, I, on the other hand was being a masterful tactician, all the while being injured. As the dust cloud settled down ..."

"Oh, wait, the dust cloud is settling down, John, it appears we will see this fight unfurl."

"Cao, I literally just pissed myself in excitement."

"You should really get a change? Folks, this fight is a doozie, Socks has appeared to have bent two swords around his arms making his arm's ends killing machines."

"Man, he is really talented with those swords, a master no doubt."

"It seems like Socks is handling himself quite well despite not being able to bend. Bandit has called up a forest of columns, and has taken the fight up in the air."

"Certainly, not the brightest idea for a blind person to be doing."

"That's right John, being that high, an innocent fall will turn deadly.

"Holy jumpin'! The Bandit is like a puppeteer and is moving her hands up and down shoot the columns that her enemies are on, off the arena floor."

"The question is now, how does the Bandit know where her enemies are? Maybe Socks is calling out her shots?"

"I don't know, but it's working. It's now five against two."

"All who remains of the thirty men are Biggola, Jones, Rex, Vojack, and Terry. These men are no doubt the strongest men in the Rumble Pit today."

"This Socks kid is simply amazing, he single-handedly took out Vojack and Terry with a sweeping arm swipe that cut the two of them across the chest. After cutting them he, well not to be too graphic, because children might be listening..."

"Right for the children."

"Right, Socks merely stabs them, the rest you can make up for yourself at home."

"That leaves The Blind Bandit with Biggola and Jones. No, wait, Socks is sprinting towards Jones as Jones approaches the Bandit's blind spot."

"I've never seen a man more angry or faster than this man, ever."

"What used to be a sizable distance from one extreme end to the other of the arena floor has been chewed up by the blazing speed of Socks. He jumps! And strikes Jones in the back with a flying knee kick."

"Holy jumpin' Cao! I've never seen that in my life! That was incredible!"

"Well, let's just say, and oh my goodness! For all that is holy and sacred!"

"He just did that! My oh my is this Socks kids bad ass!"

"Folks, for what I can legally tell of what just took place, I can only tell you the set up and the ending. Socks crossed his sword's points on either side of Jones head. And well..."

"He chopped the bugger's bloody head off! Hahaha! Oh, what a great fight!"

"Thanks Jones, I was doing it easy for the kids, you know, who are listening."

"Kids, as a reminder, do not try this at home. Leave it to the professionals, please."

"A man just died! And, and … and, and you tell kids not to do this at home! That man signs our paychecks."

"Oh, shit."

"Right, oh shit, we are out of a job! … Hehe, sorry about that folks, just having a conversation with John here. Back to the action, with Jones out of the fight, it's now a two vee one."

"Biggola versus Socks and The Blind Bandit."

"Right, and let's not forget the Bandit already beat Biggola and gave him a good thrashing in the process too. The Bandit has encased Biggola in a stone coffin, and Socks points a sword tip at Sammy's exposed neck line."

"It appears that Socks is having a conversation with Sammy. I wonder at what he's saying..."

"Well, it appears the talk is over, and Socks motions the Bandit, which is odd since she can't see."

"Yeah, shouldn't her husband know she can't see body gestures, Cao?"

"I don't know, but what ever the gesture meant she is looking down is disgust."

"Maybe he motioned for Sammy to live and not die?"

"Well the Bandit seems to have regained her composure and blasts Sammy out of the ring."

DING

"Daddy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"That was the bestest bed time story ever!" and she threw Sokka into a hug.

"Thanks dear, now go to sleep." Sokka bended back up and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Yes, Kya, go to sleep. I'll leave the door open for the hall light." they turned to exit the room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" he turned around, letting Toph go out into the family room.

"What did you say to Sammy after mommy coffined him?"

"That's for another time." he bent down to kiss Kya on the forehead. "Good night, now go to sleep." he turned and walked out of the room leaving the door ajar for his daughter. "That went well." he plopped down on the couch next to his wife, who cuddled up against him.

"She doesn't know the rest of the story."

"Do you remember how it goes?" Sokka asked as he gazed down into his wife's useless eyes.

"Of course, how could I forget."

Day 3: Plan of Attack

Here's a tidbit of info for ya. Kya's name in this story was almost Ursa! Learn something new everyday. I really hope you guys like reading this, just as much as I enjoyed writing it, I plan on enjoying it with you as I read it too :). My goal for this week was just to have fun with it, and I really am. Thanks for reading and Happy Tokka Week to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokka Week 5 Day 4: Mother

"Toph, whether you like it or not, these bandages have to be re-done."

"Well quit making it hurt, lunkhead." Toph said, as Sokka sat in silence. "Sokka? What's wrong?" Sokka was still silent. "Sokka? Talk to me! Is it worse?"

"Much, I want Katara to look at it."

"No, I don't want her to look at it. I'm fine."

"It's infected. You'll break out in a fever and then die."

"Fine."

"I'll go get her, I got a letter from her a week ago saying she's in town for a bit. Stay here."

"Right, where am I going to go, idiot." Toph blew a bang back away from her face as Sokka left. She heard the door shut, "No, no, no, no!" she pounded the floor with her fists, "Katara will find out! Maybe I convince her not to tell Sokka... yeah." and she smiled as she sat silently on the floor awaiting for Katara. An hour had past before she felt Sokka drag his feet up the stairs leading up to their apartment. "Toph's right in here." she heard him say as he opened the new front door. Katara gasped in shock, as the injury still laid bare.

"I'm glad you got me now. Toph let's get you to the bed. Sokka pick her up."

"Right." Sokka dipped down and picked up Toph bridal style all the while Toph was silent.

"Sokka please give us some privacy." Katara said as she walked to Toph's side. Sokka walked out of the room pulling the door drape closed. Katara began to heal the injury, some of the infection had spread to Toph's belly. Katara began there, but she felt something. She looked up at Toph, "Toph, are you...?"

Toph looked down in anguish, "Yes. Don't tell Sokka, I want it be to a surprise."

"Toph, what you did was really reckless with the extra load you carry. It can be sick from this infection."

"Well, is it?" Toph said as she lifted back her shirt to get a better 'look' at her belly.

"No, I don't think so. Just leave me be to the healing, and I'll have you back to your old self in no time." Katara assured.

"What's taking soo long?" Sokka whined from the other side of the drape.

"Done." Katara said as she emerged from the flap knocking Sokka out of the way.

"Will, Toph be okay?"

"They, err, yes, she'll be fine. Just keep her in bed for two days." Katara said which resulted in a shout from Toph, "Two days! Just kill me!"

"I'll keep her under control, thanks sis."

"Anytime Sokka." Katara smiled and she waved good bye. Sokka pulled back the drapes, "Well, two whole days huh. We'll make them exciting!" he clapped his hands together.

"Shut up Sokka."

"You're moody all the time. What's the deal?"

"You need to pick up the groceries for this week, so go do that, please." she made a puppy dog face.

"Alright, be back in a few." he grabbed the keys, his wallet, and a sword. Toph went through the list Katara told her,

'1. No more fighting until the baby comes. 2. Eat plenty of food, water, and get plenty of sleep. 3. It will start to show around six to seven months in, so buy clothes accordingly. will get cravings, so buy food accordingly because food you did like you might not now. alcohol what so ever! 6. Lastly, you must tell Sokka. He's just a part of this as you are. And Toph congratulations on being a mother!'

"Yippie." Toph got out of bed and went into the bathroom and pulled her shirt flat. She could feel a small hump was forming, but not enough for anyone to suspect, "So now people will just think I'm getting fatter for how long did she say?" She mentally checked, "So in six months it will look like I'm pregnant, but up till then I'm just fat? Great..."

"Toph? I'm home."

"You already bought the groceries?" she asked from the bathroom.

"I just bought food for dinner tonight. I'll go early in the morning tomorrow to get some good deals."

"So, what did you buy?"

"Oh, some dirt, twigs, leaves. The normal."

"It feels like that's all we can afford." sadness oozed from her voice.

"Hey, you aren't in bed." Sokka stepped into the bathroom behind Toph and started to give her a back massage.

"Am I fat?" she said 'looking' at the mirror.

"No. You aren't fat." he said looking into the mirror

"I am. You're lying." she said with gloom.

"Am I? I recall you have to ability to tell if someone is lying. So am I?"

"No." she giggled as Sokka started to tickle her.

"No I'm what?" he furthered teased.

"No you aren't lying." she turned around and wrapped Sokka in a tight hug. "Thank you fro being there for me Sokka."

"Hey," he pulled her chin up to his face, "I'm your eyes, I love being there for you. I can't think of a better thing to do." Toph could feel his warm smile radiating as she pulled the hug even tighter.

"I love you Sokka."

"I love you Toph." he picked her up and carried her against her will, her tiny fists beating his chest. "Now, I recall also that Katara said you are to stay in bed for two days." he set her down on the bed. "So for you, it looks like breakfast in bed for you."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I bought some batter and lots of fruit."

"I couldn't think of anything more romantic."

"Howa bout breakfast in bed with me?"

"I stand corrected, that's much more romantic." and she pulled him in for a kiss.

Day 4: Mother

Well, this one a little tricky for me, cuz I had a whole bit where Toph looks in the mirror. I remembered she can't see. So, yeah I had to change that up a bit. Some good ol brinner in bed. I always give my mom breakfast in bed for Mother's day. What do you do for you mom? Ps, I'll update two chapters tomorrow, Iworked all day and I'm tired...


	5. Chapter 5

Tokka Week 5 Day 5: Cozy

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sokkaaaaa..." Toph rolled over putting an arm on his chest.

"Hmmmmm?"

"The door..."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Whaaa?"

"The door... get... door."

"Get. Door?"

"Door."

Sokka leaned over the side of the back, her cold fingers falling down his spine sent chills up his body. He rubbed his eyes, slid on some shorts, and shuffled his feet to answer the door. He cracked open the door and questioned the knocker, "Hmm?" his head nodding back to sleep.

"Socks?" Sokka woke up immediately at the sound of the intruder's voice.

"What are you doing here Sammy?" Sokka said as his hand behind the door reached for a nearby umbrella.

"I came to have word. No funny business. I swear." Sammy crossed his heart with his finger.

"No! Why should I trust you?"

"You spared my life last night. I wish to repay you. If you will please." Sammy pointed his hand inside. Sokka let the man in and led him to the kitchen.

"Tea?"

"If you don't mind."

"Toph, I'm making tea."

"Hmmmm?"

"Yeah, tea you want some?"

"Hm..."

"Suit yourself." he put on the kettle. "She never likes how I make it," he sat down across from Sammy, "Let's talk."

"Did you call her Toph?"

"Yes, her name is Toph."

"The same Toph?"

"Yes, the same Toph who helped the Avatar and taught him earth bending." Sokka said nonchalantly. Sammy's jaw opened agape, "It's truly an honor, rest assured I never knew."

"Oh, I know you didn't know, I made sure it stayed that way."

"So that makes you?"

"Sokka." Sokka said this with an air of grandeur. Sammy rose from his chair with abruptness and bowed deeply, "It is truly an honor to be in the presence of the two of the most important heroes in my lifetime."

"Please sit down." Sokka ushered Sammy to sit.

"Let me have you know, if I really knew your true identities, I'd never have tried to hurt you."

"No worries, you only managed to hurt the second most important woman in our lifetime." Sokka wafted his hand through the air.

"I hope she isn't mad at me."

"Oh, she'll kill you once she finally wakes up." Sokka said this with a strong confidence in his wife's abilities.

"That's why I came here. You see, I value my life very highly, and I'd like to keep it. So, is there anything I can do to help ease her?"

"Let's think... She's bed ridden for one more day."

"Anything please." he begged as the kettle started to whistle. Sokka got up and poured the tea and handed a cup to Sammy, "It's green tea, family recipe. Anything you say?" Sokka said sitting down again.

"Yes, anything."

Here Sokka realized the absolute potential of the word 'anything'. Thousands of scenarios raced through Sokka's head. He would have to narrow down his choices.

"Are you a rich man?" Sokka said.

"No, I live on the streets. Sometimes when I was champion I'd sleep in the locker rooms."

"What are you skilled in?"

"Fighting mainly. I went to a university for Life Sciences."

"Life Sciences?" Sokka asked becoming more intrigued of the man in front of him.

"It's compromised of health, treatment, illness, and psychology."

"So a doctor?"

"In a way yes." Sammy said with a nod and a sip of tea.

"How did that pan out?"

"Look where I am now." Sammy looked over each shoulder accounting for his surroundings.

"This is Toph's decision," he nodded behind Sammy, who turned around to see Toph standing glaring at him, "Good morning honey. I must say you look rather beautiful this morning!" Toph huffed a breath through her nose like bull about to charge. "I'll leave you two be, lots to talk about." Sokka got up and kissed her wife on the cheek, "I'll be buying groceries. Love you," and he whispered in her ear, "Don't kill him, he's telling the truth." Toph stood in silence still breathing and glaring.

"I'm sorry." Sammy said, "I'm so sorry." his head hung low.

"That's it?" her eye twitched.

"I only fought you for the money." and suddenly Toph realized that Sammy was in the same position as her and Sokka were. Her eyes opened wide at the realization and she calmed down. She walked around to the kettle and poured herself a cup of tea, "I secretly love his tea. Don't tell him."

"I won't I promise." Sammy threw his hands up in defense at the threat.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you."

"I'm sorry I almost did." Sammy said dread filling his voice as Toph held all the cards against him.

"It's not like I tried to kill you back."

"Were you?"

"Oh ha ha ha, no. If I was trying, we wouldn't be having the little sit down." Sammy scooted backwards in his chair.

"So is there anything I can do to help you?" he said.

"I'm expecting."

"Congratulations."

"Oh spare me, I'm not very happy right now."

"My apologizes."

"You sound like you need a job. I think I know how to help you." she said stirring her finger in her tea cup.

"What do you have in mind."

"Protect my child."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been studied in Life Sciences, whatever that is. You'll be my child's bodyguard."

"Why me?"

"You are the only person to have hit me in a fight."

"The only person?"

"Yes, not even Sokka nor the Avatar has hit me in a fight. I respect you as a fighter."

"Thank you," he bowed his head, "When do I start?"

"Now if you want. You'll protect me in the mean time as since the baby is still inside me."

"I understand."

"Are you interested?"

"Of course, I'll do anything."

Toph and Sammy continued to talk about their past, mainly Toph as she explained how she 'saw' how her and Sokka met, married, and now are expecting. Toph made sure to mention to Sammy that Sokka doesn't know and that now Sammy is part of the surprise. Toph planned that Sammy will help her around the house as she nurses her injury and that will be enough time to help her plan the surprise. Sokka returned home with groceries and Sammy helped carry them up the three flights of stairs. While Sammy was carrying, Toph filled Sokka in to how Sammy is repaying them. Sokka agreed that he would like some extra help around the house to help Toph stay cozy in bed.

"Sokka?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Kya, is calling for you..."

"Okay..."

"Get up, it's your turn."

"But I'm all cozy." he turned over and pulled the blanket over his shoulder.

"Get up." she kicked him out of the bed and he landed with a thud on the floor. Sokka, while on the floor, dragged the blanket off the bed and covered himself. They heard foot steps going into Kya's room.

"See, Sam's got it."

"Lazy ass." Toph went back to sleep. A slight tap came at the door and the door crept open.

"Sokka," Sam pursed through the crack, "Kya will only talk to you."

"Thanks Sam, you can go back to bed now."

"Yes sir."

Sokka uncovered himself with a huff and dragged his body to Kya's door way. He propped himself outside of her room, "What's wrong sweet pea?"

"I had a nightmare daddy. Can you sleep with me? I'm scared." the promise of sleep was too good to pass up in Sokka's mind.

"Of course. Scoot over a bit." he dragged and plopped himself onto her bed.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"May I be in front? I don't like being by the wall." Sokka picked her up and put her in front of him. She snuggled against his chest, and he draped an arm over her waist. "Cozy?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks daddy." she smiled and went to sleep, soon followed by Sokka's rancorous snoring.

Day 5: Cozy

Well if you throw in the name of the prompt in the story that counts right? Oh, well, I really like how this story is panning out in the wee of hours of the day on a Mountain Dew induced state. Haha, I like this chapter the most so far. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Tokka Week 5 Day 6: Tease

"Kya, where's your father?" Toph asked.

"In my bed sleeping."

"Oh for goodness sake's, it's almost noon and he's still sleeping. Sam be a dear and watch Kya."

"Yes ma'am. Come on Kya let's play outside."

"Okay!" Kya jumped and skipped outside as Toph walked up stairs hearing her husband's distinct snore. She snuck into Kya's bed and draped his arm over her.

"Kya, you seem to have gotten bigger over night." Sokka said, Toph could hear his smile.

"You should know how your wife feels by now."

"I have learned." he groped her inner thigh.

"Now now," she pushed his hand away, "save it for later." Sokka groaned in despair as a result.

"It's always, 'later'." he huffed.

"I know." she trailed a finger down his chin tracing his strong jaw line.

"We are on our daughter's bed." Sokka said being a voice of reason.

"She's outside with Sam, who says we can't have some fun?" Toph said as her emotions started to get the best of her.

"We can wait till tonight." Sokka breathed down her nape.

"You're right," she reached up and kissed him, "let's just snuggle."

Their thoughts returned to back when they were dating, back to the fun and mischief they created. Staying awake late at night when they really meant to have an 'all-nighter'. Sokka focused on their honeymoon and wedding night; Toph, on the night Kya was conceived. When they heard Kya come in from outside their thoughts shifted to bills, how they are going to pay for Kya's education, soon life's little problems became to big for the couple to bear. They needed a night away, a night for themselves. They soon heard Kya come racing up the stairs, and they quickly scrambled to get out of her bed. Toph was the first one and managed to pull Kya away long enough to let Sokka out of the bed, he let out a cough to signal to Toph. Sokka went down-stairs to talk to Sam as Toph stayed upstairs to play with Kya.

"Sam." Sokka said walking into the kitchen.

"Sokka, you don't look so well."

"Sam, the misses and I need a night to our own."

"I can leave the house if you want." Sam put down the cup he was cleaning.

"I think we'll leave for a hotel, have a nice dinner, all that mumbo-jumbo." he waved his hand.

"I see, I can watch over Kya for the night."

"Thanks Sam. You do so much for us anyway. I feel we ask too much of you."

"Sokka," he put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "you could ask me to do anything and everything and it still won't be too much."

"Thanks Sam." Sokka nodded to him. Sokka told Toph over lunch the plan and she accepted and payed her thanks to Sam as well. As the evening grew on Sokka slipped on his best suit, and Toph slipped on her best dress. They went the Jasmine Dragon's VIP lounge, a special section reserved for the most honored dinner guests.

"I'll be your waiter."

"Iroh?" Sokka exclaimed in delight. "Toph it's Iroh."

"I know, Sokka. Good evening Iroh."

"And a good evening to the pleasant couple. A night away perhaps?" Toph blushed at the comment and Sokka cleared his throat, "Yes, Iroh. So if you please."

"Tonight's specials include ..."

The evening's dinner was splendid and the added fact of an old friend added to the extravagance of the evening. Upon reaching the hotel Sokka carried Toph up the stairs bridal style to their room. Here they carried out onto each other until the break of dawn. They slept soundly in each other's arms.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Kya?"

Sam was tucking in Kya for bed after playing a board game, where she remembered the story Sokka told her the night before.

"Do you know a Sammy Biggola?"

"Yes, I'm him. Why?"

"When daddy and mommy had you trapped in the coffin what did daddy say to you?"

"Well, Kya, that's a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise!"

Day 6: Tease

Okay... Let's be honest... this prompt sucked major butt. I take pride in all of my work, but … this one … I can't say I take much pride in this. I apologize in advance for how much this one sucked compared to the rest of the week.


	7. Chapter 7

Tokka Week 5 Day 7: Secrets

"Biggola versus Socks and The Blind Bandit."

"Right, and let's not forget the Bandit already beat Biggola and gave him a good thrashing in the process too. The Bandit has encased Biggola in a stone coffin, and Socks points a sword tip at Sammy's exposed neck line."

"It appears that Socks is having a conversation with Sammy. I wonder at what he's saying..."

"Sammy. I want you to know one thing and one thing only."

"What?"

"I've already killed the man who's hired you, so I want you to think what is stopping me from killing you?"

"Nothing. So just kill me."

"No, you are a better person than that. A real man wouldn't ask for death, but a chance for redemption. To make things better. Think about that." Sokka turned to Toph, "Let him go..."

DING

"You see Kya, your father gave my life back. He literally held it in his hands," he cupped his hands with Kya putting her hand in them, "Ha ha, but he gave it back. That is the strongest thing for a man to do."

"Why?"

"Maybe he wanted a better life for you."

"But daddy said he didn't know about me until after he met you!"

"I can tell you what he told me after he found out, only," he held out his finger, "if you go to sleep."

"Okay." she pulled up her covers.

"Two days after your mom hired me, she planned for the surprise party for Sokka. Of course I already knew about you so I had to help plan you see..."

"Sammy!"

"Yes ma'am." Sam said back running into the kitchen.

"Tonight is the surprise party for Sokka. What are your ideas?"

"Personally ma'am?"

"Yes tell me."

"Just tell him. Nothing special. No gimmicks, no nothing. Just you, him, and the baby."

"So no streamers?"

"No streamers."

"Okay, well, you have a lot of streamers to throw out, while I make dinner."

"Yes ma'am..."

"What's after that?" Kya asked.

"Well your mom wasn't kidding about the amount of streamers to throw away. About my thrid time walking down the stairs to throw away the bag..."

"Sammy." Sokka whispered up the stairs.

"Please, call me Sam."

"Look, I know about Toph is planning something. Tell me."

"That's for her to tell you not me."

"Where is she in the apartment?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"What next!" Kya screamed in anticipation.

"Calm down. I'll tell you. After throwing away the trash bag I walked back up stairs and I peered through the cracked open door..."

"Sokka."

"Toph, is everything alright?"

"I have something to tell you..."

"Well, you can tell me anything honey."

"I'm …."

"I didn't make out what you said."

"I'm, I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I wanted to tell you earlier. Are you happy?"

"I," he put a hand on her belly, "am the happiest man in the world." and he hugged her tears falling free from his face.

"Sokka, I told Katara not to tell you."

"I'm worried about Sam. How can we afford him and a baby?"

"Sam will protect the child."

"What?" he pulled away from the embrace.

"Sammy, or Sam, has been hired to protect our baby."

"So, he's part of our family."

"Yes."

"What's after that?" Kya asked.

"Well, that's for another time. Good night Kya."

"Good night Sammy."

Day 7: Secrets

Okay, so a pretty strong finish for this series. But a strong start for sure. I hope you enjoy Tokka Week 5 as much as I have.


End file.
